Coping Mechanism
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: JJ is stricken with PTSD after her abduction (the events of 200) and turns to drinking, mainly tequila. It ruins her marriage and could end up ruining her entire life. Well, now Spencer Reid is going to help her overcome her addiction. How? Who knows. *Don't read if you have not seen 200* JJ/Reid *Emily will come in later chapters*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Even though I, myself, am a huge fan of JJ and Will as a romantic couple, I couldn't help but write this. I hope you like it.**

**Dedicated to my best friend (you know who you are)**

* * *

><p>JJ had formed a pattern. Wake up, get dressed, get Henry ready, go to work, go home, and drink until she passed out. It had ruined her marriage, it had nearly cost her the job she'd tried so hard to keep years ago.<p>

Now she sat at her desk, pondering over the paperwork in front of her. Her brain was working slower than usaul because she was still working off the hangover from the previous night.

JJ looked at her wrist watch and ran a hand through her hair.

"JJ, why don't you go home?" Morgan asked, concern laced his voice, "You can finish that tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm almost done." JJ shrugged, she didn't want to go home to any empty house again. Will had taken Henry after JJ started drinking real bad, he allowed her to see him, but wouldn't stay with her.

Morgan shrugged, "Suit yourself." he went home, he hadn't realized JJ was different, he had, but had thought that it was just because of what had happened. Her abduction and everything that happened, Blake had thought the same. Garcia and Hotch were worried about her, but decided that if she needed their help, she would tell them. spencer and Rossi were different. They knew something was up.

JJ finished the paperwork and stood up, "Night." she said to Spencer and Rossi, giving them a small wave.

Rossi looked up, "Night,"

Spencer waved and watched her leave, then looked at Rossi, "Somethings wrong."

Rossi nodded in agreement, "What're you going to do?"

"M-me?" Spencer studdered out, "Why me?"

"You're her best friend." Rossi pointed out.

"But...I..." Spencer started but stopped after seeing Rossi's look, he nodded, "I'll talk to her," he got up and went to JJ, "JJ! Wait up!"

JJ turned, "Spence? What's wrong?"

Spencer ran over, "Can we...can we talk?"

JJ nodded, "Sure, here or...at my house?"

"Would Will mind?" Spencer asked, he never wanted to make Will upset.

"Will's...visiting family in New Orleans." JJ lied smoothly.

Spencer nodded, "Then at your place?"

JJ nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>She took him to her house, hoping he wouldn't notice the smell of tequila or that most of Henry's things weren't there.<p>

Spencer made a face as soon as they walked in, "What is that smell?"

"Tequila." JJ mumbled.

"How about we open a couple windows?" Spencer asked, thankful that they were having a mid-April heat wave.

"Sure." JJ sighed and shrugged, she really didn't care.

Spencer goes to the windows and opens them, taking a deep breath of fresh air, "Why does your house smell like tequila and why aren't any of Henry's toys in here like they normally are?"

"Answer to both questions is PTSD and that Will left me." JJ said, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"Will left?" Spencer asked, frowning. It honestly didn't surprise him, Will didn't seem like the type to stick around if things ever got tough.

JJ nodded, "He said I was an unfit mother." she sighed sadly, "And sadly, he's right."

"He's not right, Jen." Spencer said softly.

"Yeah, he is, Spence...I'd get drunk every night." JJ said on the verge of tears.

Spencer frowns slightly, "Why?"

"I can't handle the nightmares anymore." JJ snapped, then noticed she snapped at him, "I'm so sorry Spence..."

"It's fine." Spencer said quietly.

"No, its not." JJ said softly, walking over, "I just...if I drink, I don't have nightmares."

"That's not a good solution." Spencer said quietly, "Alcohol is a poisen."

JJ sighed, "I know, its what killed my dad."

Spencer looked at her, "L-let me help you."

"Huh?" JJ asked, looking at him.

"Let me help you...I know what its like to have nightmares." Spencer said

"No you don't." JJ said, not remembering.

"Really? I don't?" Spencer asked, upset about that.

"Oh...Spence, I'm sorry." JJ said quietly, forgetting about Hankel and what had happened.

"It's fine, forget about it." Spencer shrugged it off, "Just...let me help you."

"How?" JJ asked.

"You're addicted to tiqula like I was addicted to Dilaudid." Spencer said

JJ frowned, "I'm not addicted."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you want to do right now?"

JJ thought and then sighed, "I hate it when you're right."

Spencer chuckled slgihtly, "Let me help you."

"I'm not sure how, but if you think you can, fine." JJ said

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, I am a huge fan of Willifer (JJWill) but I had to write this...**


End file.
